


Ребенок-1 (14/03/2014)

by AvaDay



Series: Фики по заявкам, весна 2014 [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку "20) Ребенок: Я напишу, как наши персонажи вместе растят ребенка. - Лидия"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ребенок-1 (14/03/2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Ребенок-1  
> Размер: 35 слов  
> Фандом: Teen wolf  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Лидия Мартин/Дерек Хейл  
> Категория: гет  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Примечание: написано для 1000smiles на заявку "20) Ребенок: Я напишу, как наши персонажи вместе растят ребенка. - Лидия"

– Я беременна, – шепчет Эллисон.  
– Томас Арджент, сильное имя, – кивает медсестра.  
– Мне очень жаль, нападение в лесу, – объясняет патрульный.  
– Так будет лучше, – выдавливает Крис.  
– Вы можете взять спальню, – говорит Дерек.  
– Мы поместимся там втроем, – отвечает Лидия.


End file.
